


A Favour

by Krissy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Gay Sex, Hehehe, M/M, Smut, Well it is now, is this even a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy/pseuds/Krissy
Summary: When the king suspects his brother of plotting a treason, he decides to stop him by taking the one thing that matters to him the most.(Basically me trying to think of a plot that would make Louis/Chevalier work ...?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic, this time with a strange and kind of... unrealistic pairing.... but I don't care, and I guess it kinda works...? ^^
> 
> So... thanks for reading :3

"You must do me a favor."

"I? What could the king possibly want from me?" 

Louis tried to ignore the mocking tone in his voice, looked back in his hazel eyes, unimpressed. 

"As I said. A favor."

"A favor? I do not understand, I'm afraid."

He held his gaze in his eyes, trying to form the words in his head. It was the only way, the only option to get his brother to understand, that he was the king, he had the power, the power over everyone at the court, including him and his lover. That he should not try to plot against him in any way. He had to prove to him that he was in control that he could do whatever he wanted, *take*whatever he wanted and also would be able to punish him. Because no one, especially not his brother could get through with this. 

The Chevalier however did not seem to understand, what his intention was, what he even wanted from him. Of course not. He probably never thought he would ever talk to him alone, yet alone ask for something like that. 

"I want you to do it with me", he said, locking eyes with him. He frowned. 

"Do what?"

"Spend the night with me."

He watched his face, the younger one raised his eyebrows, irritated, his eyes disbelieving, he probably thought he was trying to fool him. 

"Forgive me Your Majesty, I'm afraid, I still don't understand what you want from me." 

Louis gritted his teeth, he couldn't be that stupid. He was reluctant to say it any other way, but that seemed to be exactly what he wanted. 

"Sleep with me."

There was silence then the Chevalier burst out laughing. Louis blinked, feeling anger rising. Did he laugh at him? There was no laughing matter, why wasn't he taking it seriously? Of course, it was an odd request, especially if it came from him. But he was his king, how could he dare to laugh at him? Louis clenched his fists, took a step toward him, looking up in his amused eyes. 

"That was quite a joke, Your Majesty. Really funny." He said between two breaths.

"It is not a joke," he scolded furiously,   
slowly getting impatient. Taking one more step towards him.   
"It's an order."

His smile faded, he lowered his gaze, then looked up in his eyes again.

"I don't understand." 

"Yes you do." 

He shook his head, an irritated look in his eyes. Louis remained silent, watched as his gaze wandered over his face trying to figure out why he commanded that. And what he should answer. He was uncertain what to do, he could see that. Of course he was, he didn't want to. He loved his brother or at least his brother loved him. But that was no excuse. If he commanded him to, he had to obey and the Chevalier knew, that Louis was the one in control, that he would throw him into prison again if he made another mistake. 

"Why?" Was the next thing he said, his voice more quiet and cautious.

"To make an example." 

"Example? What could you possibly want to achieve with that?", he asked, a slightly challenging tone in his voice.   
Oh, all he wanted was to prove his brother that he was the one and only man that ruled this palace and his people. So that he would never dare to betray him. Because that was exactly what he feared. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day. He could not trust him, he was taught to not trust anyone. So he was forced to take advantage of his biggest weakness. 

"To have my brother under control. He will turn against me sooner or later."

"Is that so?", he murmured, adverting his eyes, crossing his arms.

"What are you proving to him by sleeping with me? That I am a disloyal as-"

"No. That only I have control. Over everything and everyone. To ensure that my brother does not ever plot something against me. It is a warning." 

He shook his head, now more serious than ever.

"You can't do that to him, to me. I love him. And he would never go against you, your majesty, not without-" 

He fell silent, Louis frowned. Not without what? What - or who would make his brother turn against him? The Chevalier himself? Again? He didn't know of his first attempt to overthrow him. But still, he couldn't trust him, he couldn't trust anyone. 

"Without? Without you persuading him to?" 

"He is not the bad guy. There are other, more evil people-"

"Do you think I do not know that?", he answered, biting his teeth together. 

"I just think you should look for-"

"I do not need advice from you", Louis cut him off, his eyes narrowed and the king took a step closer to him. 

"Have you forgotten, that you once were the one I threw in prison, because you were planning to kill me?"

Louis glared at him angrily, imagining for a brief moment a flash of fear in his eyes. He then lowered his gaze, perhaps he remembered his short, but horrible time in prison. The king could not help but feel a bit triumphant. Which changed more than quickly as he felt Chevalier's hand wandering slowly up his arm. 

"Let us not talk about that anymore...", he murmured, his tone changed, now sounding different. He felt like he should not be the one, the Chevalier spoke to like this. Perhaps his brother. 

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" 

Louis did not move, remained silent and watched his eyes slowly wandering up and down at him. It made him feel wanted, he was used to that. 

"No. I suppose not", he answered, letting the other one take his hand and run his fingers across his palm, it tickled, he surpressed the smile, carefully watching the younger ones face. He had a certain, willing look in his face, he knew what to do. And he was ready to. 

Philippe might think, Louis did not care or know about his affairs, but it was the exact opposite. He knew that he loved the Chevalier, truly and deeply and more than any of his previous lovers, he knew, that he was quickly irritable and he knew that he left his lover alone in his bedroom this morning after they had an unmistakable fight. And as far as he knew, they haven't forgiven each other yet. He had seen his chance and now acted accordingly.

The Chevalier took his hand in his, guiding him to Louis' own bed in the great chamber where he slept every night, when he wasn't with one of his mistresses. He gestured him to sit down, which he followed, sinking into the soft cushions. The king watched him taking off his coat, his vest and pushing back his blonde hair, before he kneeled down in front of him.

"Wait", he said, grabbing his hand, before he could open his belt. The blonde smiled and looked up at him, sat up and laid both his hands on his knees, nodded understandably. 

"I see... So His Majesty is one for affection?" 

"I- no..." He was cut off by his lips gently pressing against his. He shut his eyes, the feeling of another mans lips on his being odd, yet not much different from kissing a woman. After a few seconds, he pushed him away, wiped his mouth.

"Enough of that. I think there is still some of my brothers taste on your lips."

Chevalier smiled slightly surprised, shook his head. 

"Impossible. And you wouldn't know."

"Right. Go on then." 

He leaned back, Chevalier following him by crawling between his legs. 

"So no kissing then?"

"No kissing."

"As you wish." He bit his lip, his hands grabbing his belt again, loosening it.   
Louis watched him, suddenly asked himself how often he and his brother did it. And if it was always this way around. Certainly not. 

His eyes met his, he wondered what he was thinking right now. He wasn't enjoying it, that was for sure. And he wouldn't either. But it didn't matter.   
He didn't wanted it to, neither expected it to. Leaning back into the pillows, with the Chevalier climbing over him, he felt like all his talk before of being the only one in control was fake. He definitely was not now. 

The blonde began to let his fingers wander down between his legs, he closed his eyes, as they began to softly stroke over the fabric of his trousers directly above his crotch. 

He felt his breath on his neck, turned his head in his direction. It felt different, he was heavier of course, he was no woman and it was unusual for him to be on the bottom. But he did expect this and he didn't mind. Not yet. 

"What if this gives your brother a reason to betray you?", he heard him whisper in his ear, his hand fiddling with his scarf. 

"It might..." 

"And? Do you care?"

"I do. And I believe it gives you a reason too."

"It does."

Louis started to smile slightly, of course it did. If his brother ever found out and he was sure he was going to. Perhaps he would even tell him. What would he say? He would hate him for sure and maybe even try to fight him. Or run away. 

"Your Majesty...", he said as he managed to tie off his scarf and slowly opened the buttons of his shirt.   
"I imagine this is your first time with a man?" 

"Yes. I hope it will be as good as with a woman." 

He smiled, Louis felt his fingers brushing a strand of hair out of his face, his other hand slowly stripped his shirt of his shoulders. He wondered how many times he had done that to Philippe. 

"Better." 

He closed his eyes as he felt his hand reaching down to his crotch, biting his lip. Again, it felt different to be touched by a man, he was gentle but clearly experienced. He sighed quietly, slowly growing aroused by his touches. Perhaps he had been wrong about not enjoying it. He grabbed the other man by the collar and pulled him closer, looking up in his eyes. 

"You said my brother is not the bad one. Who is it then?"

He shrugged, continued to touch him, Louis tried not to moan loudly, it really felt good. 

"I do not know. But I believe there are many people out there, who would love to see you dead." 

"Including you", he stated, trying to hold his gaze and remain serious. As if he didn't like being touched like this by him. 

"Possibly." The Blonde took his hand in his and kissed it, before he guided it to his chest. Louis could feel his heart beating, frowned. But the Chevalier smiled and let go of his hand. 

"So His Majesty wants me to do all the work?" 

Louis understood, shot him a devastating glare, before he slowly began to open the buttons of his shirt.   
He saw him grinning, amused, resisted the urge to slap him and silently continued to free him of his shirt.   
He would not simply let him get away with his arrogant behavior. Not today. 

"No. He does not", he said, slightly hesitantly touched his now exposed chest. It felt soft, but he was well toned, and his muscles were hard under his fingers. 

"I never thought the king would get so cautious in bed."

He glared at him. Cautious? He simply... didn't know what to do. He was no woman, he didn't know how to handle a man in bed. He never... learned.   
But he *was* a man, he knew how woman handled him, that was just the same, right? If he treated him, as they treated him.

"I'm not..." 

"Right, you already are hard."

The Chevalier glanced down, Louis swallowed, a nervousness coming over him. He avoided his gaze, slowly putting his arms around him, pulling him closer to him. The younger one looked slightly surprised, a smirk forming on his lips. 

"I see..."

Before he knew, the blonde had pushed him back into the pillow and knelt over him, pulling on his pants.  
Louis straightened himself up a bit, wrapped his legs around his hip, let him do his work. He closed his eyes, enjoyed how they fit together, the younger ones pelvis pressed against his. 

"Is this to your liking, Your Majesty?"

"Very much." 

"Your brother likes when I do this...-"

He pushed against him, Louis groaned, his fingers grabbing into the bedsheets. Yes, he liked this, it felt good. More than that. Biting his lip, he pressed back against him, felt his hands stroking over his chest, then up to his face and putting them on his cheeks, he leaned down to him. 

"You want me to go on?"

"Yes...", he whispered, pulling him closer and pressing his lips against his. The Chevalier kissed him back, he felt him smiling, constantly thrusting against his crotch.

"I thought you said no kissing?"

"I... changed my mind." 

"I see." 

Louis' eyes rolled back, when he felt him slowly pushing inside of him, he clenched his fists, it hurt. At first. Soon he felt a wave of pleasure washing over him, causing him to moan of lust.  
He withdrew a little from him, only to push deeper and harder into him. 

Louis gasped and clung to him, he was rougher than any woman he was with before, but he could not say, that he did not like it. On the contrary. 

"My brother likes that too...?", he asked breathlessly, the Chevalier stopped for a moment, smiled slightly. 

"No. He hates that." 

With every thrust he felt himself getting closer to the edge and if he would continue doing that he would soon be pushed off it. He felt the blondes warm breath on his neck, his body against his.   
His warm, slightly sweaty skin on his, his firm grip on his waist and his restrained moans in his ears. He could not help himself, but liking how it felt doing it with him. With a man. It felt... more intense, more pleasuring. And faster. He already knew he couldn't hold it back any longer. 

With a loud groan, his fingernails dug into his shoulders, he came, his eyes closed. He felt the younger one stop, and after a few seconds coming inside him. For a brief moment he stayed lying on top of him, they both catching their breaths, then he rolled off him in the pillows beside them. 

Louis opened his eyes, feeling the pleasure slowly washing away. It was over, what he had planned had happened, exactly as he wanted. Mostly. He had done it with the lover of his brother, that would surely stop him. He cleaned himself up, then noticed the Chevalier getting up beside him. Caught him by the wrist.

"Stay." 

He looked at him in surprise, Louis' gaze did not allow any objections. Slowly he crawled back beside him underneath the bedsheets. He turned to look at him, not saying a word. Louis watched him quietly, wondering what was going on inside his head. Maybe the regret was slowly overcoming him, he was regretting to not have turned on his heels, when the king had given his order. To just say no and go to apologize to his brother. And then they would have laughed together at him.   
But now he would be the one to laugh. 

He locked his eyes with his, slowly lifting his hand and grabbing a strand of his blonde hair, twirling it around his finger. 

"I truly don't know what he sees in you."

He just smiled dryly, took hold of his hand.

"You don't have to."

Louis returned the smile humorlessly, then closed his eyes. 

"Good night, then."

"Sleep well... Louis."

"Do not do that." 

"What?"

"Call me by my name. I am not Louis for you." 

"Oh. Who are you then?"

"Your king." 

His smile faded, he shook his head slightly. 

"Of course. Forgive me." He closed his eyes and Louis did the same. 

"Then sleep well... Your Majesty."  
____

The next morning he found the Chevalier cuddled next to him, his arm wrapped around his waist, his head resting on his shoulders. His eyes were closed, he was still sleeping. Louis frowned, it surprised him that he stayed for the whole night. He could have just left and returned to his brother. And tell him everything. But he didn't. He watched him, eyed his blonde curls, that fell into his face, his calm and evenly breathing. He wondered what his brother thought, when he woke up in the morning and found him like that. The only thing he could think was that he wanted him to get off him. Slowly he sat up, but the blonde clung to him, sighing softly in his sleep. Louis put his hand on his shoulder, shook him slightly. 

"Wake up."

He frowned, slowly blinking but closed his eyes again, snuggled even closer to him. Getting even more annoyed, he roughly pushed him away, felt his hand grabbing his. 

"Philippe... what-" 

He stopped and Louis gritted his teeth, as he watched him blinking slowly, opening his eyes. He sat up, looked at him and his eyes widened in shock. 

"Your Majesty, forgive me, I-"

"Enough. Dress yourself and get out of my sight-"

He barely finished his sentence, when the door opened. Covering himself with the bedsheets, he straightened himself, looked up. Noticed how the Chevalier froze, watched as his brother entered. Of all the people that could have disturbed him in this situation, it had to be him. Well, perhaps it wasn't that of a bad luck, maybe he could prove now and then to him, that he should be careful with what he did in the future. 

"Brother, I need to t-" 

He froze, stopped directly in front of his bed, his eyes widened by the sight of them. Louis glanced up at him, out of the corner of his eye saw the Chevalier tensing. He suppressed a smug smirk and raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

"Brother. Good morning. What were you saying?" 

"I..." He cleared his throat, looked between them back and forth, his gaze staying on the blonde. "What are you doing here?" 

"Philippe, I can explain-"

"Explain? I hope so. Please... tell me this is not what it looks like."

Louis looked at him too, saw the upcoming despair in his eyes, the urge to explain himself, to perhaps even lie to him. Even if it was kind of obvious what had happened. 

"Louis?", he said, his voice cold, his eyes met his. He couldn't help that a light smile appeared on his lips.

"It is." 

His brother stared at him, his eyes with disbelief, he crossed his arms. The Chevalier next to him was crawling to the edge of the bed, reaching for his hand, he slapped it away. 

"Please listen to me..." 

"No. I am done with you."

He shot the king a glare, stepped closer.

"I don't want to see you ever again. Don't- No", he cut him off, as the Chevalier wanted to say something again. "Don't talk to me, don't come near me and don't try to ever tell me that you love me again."

"Philippe-" 

"No." 

He shook his head, then looked at him.   
Louis simply looked back in his eyes, full of anger and disappointment. 

"Why? Why would you do that to me? What have I done? Will you just... keep taking everything from me? You already have everything! You had my wife, you took my victory when we won the war and now? You... take the man I love from me?" 

"Brother, this is for your own best."

"For my own best? To have no one that I love, who means something to me, to have a brother who takes everything, everyone from me? Why? Why would you even think that?"

"Cause it is the truth. I do not want you to plot something against me someday. I am in control of everything. This is just another proof for that." 

"Proof? You really think I would- You are my brother!" 

Louis bit his lip, simply shook his head. That was no reason to just trust him. 

"Oh, I know, you don't trust anyone not even your own brother! Louis, I would never do anything and you know that!   
Why don't you-" He stopped, breathed in deeply, shook his head and locked his eyes with him. 

"Listen, brother", he began, spitting the second word as if it was a horrible curse word, leaning down to him. Louis held his gaze, trying to ignore the upcoming anger. Did he forget who he was talking to? 

"Someday, when this palace is finished you will live here, I am certain of that. And perhaps you will be happy here, finally, but the one thing you will be for sure is alone. Because everyone will turn against you sooner or later, leave you, everyone you love. If you are even capable of doing so." 

His glare shot back to the Chevalier, who still sat next to him, looked at him with pleading eyes. The he turned and left the room without saying another word. 

Louis sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, repeating his brothers words in his head. Alone, he said. No he wouldn't. He never would.

He gazed at the Chevalier, who let his head hang down, closing his eyes and slightly shaking his head. He suddenly had the feeling that he did something horribly wrong. To betray his brother like that, to break their relationship like that. Their love. 

He looked at the door that was still open, then back at the Chevalier who looked at him, tears in his eyes. Bit his lip. 

"Go after him...", he said, his voice quiet and pleading, his hand grabbed his.  
"Please... explain it to him... Tell him I love-"

Louis pulled his hand out of his grip, could not stand his devastatingly sad eyes anymore. He was right. He should be following him. Talking to him. Make sure he was fine. He got up, ignoring the Chevalier entirely and got dressed as quick as he could, stepped to the door, before he turned on his heel.

"You stay here and wait. Dress yourself but do not leave this room."

With that he left him sitting on his bed, followed his brother. He ran away just like he guessed, probably was in rage. Where would he go? His bedroom? To his wife? Outside? Would he ride somewhere? He did not know, chose to check his bedroom first. It was not far from his own, he simply entered without knocking. And found his brother here indeed. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, a bottle of wine beside him. Did he drink? How much already? He stepped closer, his brother did not move, simply ignored him.   
Well, he had a good reason for that.

"Brother..." 

"What do you want, Louis? Have you not had enough already? I don't want to see you.

"I need to talk to you." 

"Do you?", he just murmured, finally looking at him. Louis was shocked to find tears dwelling in his eyes as well, and he sounded like he was about to cry. 

"I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone."

"No. Listen to me."

What was he even going to say? He could not simply apologize, that would not be right. He felt his gaze on him, slowly stepping closer to the bed. 

"First of all, stop drinking that."

His brother sat up, taking the bottle in his hand and before he could react, he threw it at him, causing it to break in a thousand pieces shattered across the floor. The wine flooded over the floor he stepped back, so that it would not touch his shoes and looked at his brother in shock. 

"Have you lost your mind?" 

"Why did you even follow me? To command me again, tell me what I must do?" 

He got off the bed and walked towards him, the shards crunching under his shoes. 

"Because you are the king, you think you can do whatever you want. And that no one will stop you. But you are wrong."

Was he threatening him? Was this his confession? Louis felt his heart beating faster, as he stepped closer to him, clenched his fists. His eyes were cold and unpredictable but behind this facade he could see nothing but sadness. 

"Why did you do that, brother? You didn't have to... You know that I love this man... Did you command him to or did he-" 

He stopped and Louis could see that he was fighting with tears. He lowered his gaze, knowing he should feel guilty, feel regret. He thought he would be angry, he would run away like he always did, perhaps even try to punch him, but it never occurred to him that he would simply start crying. He never did, not in front of him at least. 

"It was an order. But he did it voluntarily. I did not need to persuade him. Not much." 

He stared at him in disbelief, a tear rolling down his cheek. Louis blinked, watched him without saying a word.   
Because what could he say? He could not undo it and he could not apologize.   
That would make all his effort, all his process undone. He had to stay stern and hard. Like always.

"I see...", he murmured, slowly lowering his gaze and head, his voice sounding husky. Why did he not scream at him, fight him or throw something at him again, he wondered. Why was he so quiet? He never was. Louis could not help, but getting the feeling that he destroyed something between them irretrievably. 

"Philippe...", he murmured hesitantly, still not knowing what to say, slowly reaching out to lay his hand on his shoulder. He looked up, slightly trembling, looking like he would burst out in tears any moment. 

"Don't... don't cry." 

"What else am I supposed do to then?"

He hesitated, unknowingly biting his lip. 

"See, you... have to understand me.   
I cannot trust anyone, not at the moment and I need to have you both under my control."

"You can trust me. I have never given you any reason not to! But if this continues, you are slowly giving me no other choice!"

He grabbed his shoulders, shook his head, looked into his younger brothers eyes, he simply looked back, his lips quivered.

"You can not ever betray me, brother. I did this to ensure that."

"You are scared", he said, surprised by his own realization, looking up in his eyes, but his voice still slightly trembling. "Isn't that right? You are scared that someday you will lose all your power, all your allies and your family... and that will happen. For sure."

He swallowed, his words echoing in his head, shook his head. That wasn't true.  
He was not scared and he would not be left alone. There would always be people who would support him, obey him and stay with him. Even it it would not be his brother. 

He gave him another look, his brother still crying, did not seem to care about the tears streaming down his cheeks.   
Why did he not stop? Why did he just continue crying? He almost could not bear to look at him. It... hurt.

"No... It will not happen. You won't leave me." 

He looked up, slightly shaking his head. 

"No. I won't." 

Louis took a step towards him, feeling a bit relieved and handed him a lace decorated handkerchief, one with his own initials on it. Philippe looked at it for a moment, his eyes focusing the embroidered L XIV on it, then threw it back at him. 

"Bite me, Louis."

He turned, but Louis grabbed his arm, stopped him. 

"Philippe, wait-"

He turned around, glared at him, Louis was shocked about the sudden anger and disgust in his eyes. 

"Let go of me. And get out of my room. Or I swear to you, I will hurt you."

"You wouldn't."

"Stay here and you'll find out." 

His eyes were cold and full of hatred, Louis stared at him for a moment, before stepping back and walking through the shards to the door. Before he walked out of it, he turned around once more. He had to say something, anything, if he wanted his brother to forgive him ever again. 

"Your... your lover wants me to tell you that... he loves you." 

For a moment the anger disappeared from his eyes and the sadness returned,   
then he gestured to the door, already adverting his gaze. 

Louis left his room reluctantly, knowing he did something wrong, knowing he should leave him alone now, before he would do something he would later regret. He closed the door behind him, stopped for a moment and breathed in deeply. It was a mistake. He should not have done that. There was surely another way. But he just... went for the most hurtful, wicked way possible. Without even thinking about the consequences, thinking about anyone but himself. It was his own fault if his brother would ever decide to betray him. Or worse: leave him. 

He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, sighing desperately. From the inside he could hear his brother crying again. It broke his heart, to see and hear him like that. It was all his fault. And in this moment he knew, it would never be the same. He knew his brother would never forgive him. And he had to be prepared for the day he would abandon him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I always want a happy ending for everything... :3

Louis couldn't stand the sound of his brother crying anymore. He had to leave, go as far away as possible, to the other side of the palace and just... think.  
He could not undo anything that he had done and now he had to deal with the consequences. Give his brother some time, himself... Prepare himself for the worst. Always ready for the moment he would realize that his brother betrayed him. In whatever way that would be. Perhaps he would leave him. Make the people turn against him. Try to poison him, kill him. And he could do nothing to prevent that from happening, nothing that would not hurt his brother more than he did already.  
So he just had to wait. 

Or he could apologize. He could go back in, he still didn't believe Philippe would hurt him, sit down on his bed next to him and talk to him. Tell him how sorry he was, that he didn't think this through, that he regretted it deeply, had been blind of fear and despair. But would his brother believe that? Would he even care or did he already decide what he was going to do? And if, could he change his mind? If he went back in and apologized would he make it worse? Would it be better if he just left him alone? It felt like his brother was slipping out of his control, even if he never was in there in the first place. He had to change that, had to talk to him.

With his hand already on the doorknob he stopped. But he also had to stay hard and stern, an unpredictable king.  
He could not be the one to comfort his brother now, there were more important things. He had to deal with that himself. And it was his choice what to do with all that anger and sadness that was surely raging inside him. Right? 

Louis turned around again when he suddenly noticed that his brother seemingly had stopped crying and now there was nothing but an unbearable silence. What was he doing now?  
The unexplainable cold feeling of sudden fear and concern started to rise in his stomach, he turned to face the door again. He could not simply leave him, not like that. Even if it was - especially if it was his own brother.  
What a king would do that?

Louis opened the door, stepped inside.  
Even if he didn't really know what he had expected, he felt somewhat relieved to find his brother still sitting on his bed, alive and - more or less - well. But that changed quickly, when the younger ones blue eyes met his, full of anger and hatred, he stood up and walked towards him. 

"Didn't I say, you should leave me alone?" 

Louis swallowed, put his hands up, showing that he didn't mean any harm.  
Yes, that's what he wanted. But he didn't care. As always, he painfully realized.

"Listen to me, brother. I want-"

"You always just 'want'. I don't want to hear it. And now go or I promise you, I will punch you." 

Louis stared at him for a moment, measuring if he was serious or not. If he would really do that. No, he wouldn't, he figured, even if his brother hated him, he never did anything to hurt him.  
He crossed his arms, looked back in his brothers eyes, that watched him sternly. 

"No."

He didn't seem surprised, just nodded lightly, clenching his fist. 

"Fine." 

Perhaps it had been a mistake to not believe him. Louis ducked quickly, taking some steps back when his brother flung his fist at him. No, he didn't think he would be capable of hurting him or at least trying to. He never did before. But now it had changed and it was all his fault.

"Stop... I don't want to hurt you", Louis said, continued to extend the distance between them. He simply wanted to apologize. But Philippe chose to not even listen. Perhaps he should have just gone away. And really left him alone.  
But who knew what that would have done to him. 

"A shame, because I want to hurt you", he answered, his voice filled with rage, he raised his hand and before Louis could react hit him in the face. Everything went black for a second, he stumbled to the side, caught himself on the wall. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times the dizziness disappeared and he saw his brother standing in front of him, a shocked look in his eyes, perhaps he didn't even expect this of himself. 

But Louis could not feel any pity now, not with this throbbing headache that started to rise and the blood slowly dripping out of his nose. He gritted his teeth, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and ramming his head against his. The younger stumbled back, holding onto his bed, looking at him with wide eyes. Then his expression changed quickly, he clenched his fists, furrowed his brows, an angry but determined look in his eyes. 

"How dare you to treat your king like that?", Louis asked, the anger slowly pushing his real intentions aside. Philippe glared at him, saying nothing, came up to him, Louis grabbed his arm before he could hit him again, pushed him back and rammed his knee into his stomach. His brother gasped and sank to the ground, but managed to wrestle him down with him, knelt over him and raised his fist. Louis realized too late that Philippe already knew his next move of rolling to the side and felt his fist punching his temple. A sharp pain shot through his head, for a brief moment he saw nothing but blackness , blindly reaching for his collar and pushing him off, tightly grabbing his arms, rolling around so that he was the one on top now. Philippe tried to free himself, kicking his legs and trying to move his arms, but Louis was stronger.  
He held him down with his weight, catching his breath, the room still spinning. His head hurt, he smelled blood and felt a slight burning pain on his cheek.

"Have you had enough already?", he hissed, Philippe just glared at him, finally stopping his attempts to struggle free. Louis could not bring himself to let go already, so they just stared at each other for a moment, both trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
They never fought, not like that, not physically. Even back when they were kids not. And he never wanted to punch his brother or to hurt him. In any kind of way. 

Louis locked his eyes with his brothers equally blue ones, trying to detect if their was still any danger or anger, or if he could let him go now. He slowly leaned back, letting go of his arms but remained kneeling on his hips. Philippe blinked then lowered his gaze, Louis watched as a tear rolled down his cheek, quickly followed by more.  
He didn't know what to say, his anger slowly vanishing and the concern and regret returning. His brother turned his head, perhaps in an useless attempt to hide his tears, Louis stopped him automatically by laying his hand on his shoulder, touching his cheek briefly with the other. 

"Careful, the glass..."

Philippe frowned, Louis watched him looking at the shards of the wine bottle, that were laying next to and beneath them. Just then he noticed the wine that dyed his brothers white sleeve red, slid off him and helped him sit up. 

"Thank you...", Philippe mumbled quietly, almost exhausted, leaning against his bed while Louis carefully touched his own cheek, feeling blood in his fingertips. He must have cut himself during their fight on one of the shards. He looked at his brother, who for whatever reason still was so polite to thank him, even if he had hit him in the face a few seconds earlier. Not because he had seen that he had lost or because he feared him; because he had been taught to.

Louis sighed, watched him. Philippe just stared ahead, his shoulders hanging down, his arms slowly hugging his body, the tears just rolling down his cheeks, he didn't even bother too hide or wipe them away anymore. Louis had never seen him looking so miserable before. He leaned against the bed, next to him, looking at the opposite wall as well. 

"Please tell me the truth", his brother aked after a few moments of silence in which they both were thinking about what to say and do next.

"About... why you did that. And be honest for once." 

His voice sounded almost reluctantly, like he didn't really wanted to know the answer. Louis sighed again quietly, lowering his gaze, knowing that now would be the time to say something. To apologize, to make everything right again. And to explain himself and his actions. 

"When we were younger", Louis began, feeling his brothers eyes on him, his words suddenly rolling so easily of his tongue. 

"My - our mother always told me to always be careful of the people closest to you, to always be suspicious, especially with those you trust and... love. And I always was, I always did or at least tried to... Even with my own brother..." 

He stopped for a moment, Philippe watched him observantly, their eyes met for a long moment, then the older one looked away. 

"You were right: I am scared. I am scared of people, especially you, betraying me. Or leaving me. And I honestly don't know what would be worse. And... that is why I came back in. I want to apologize. I know I made a terrible mistake and I know I can not undo it, but what I can do is letting it have no meaning, no importance...  
Because it didn't have to me nor your lover. And I hope you can forgive me someday, Philippe..."

Louis held his gaze down, didn't want to look him in the eyes, to see the satisfaction that he - that the king - now sat here and apologized to his brother.  
But he had no other choice, not if he didn't want Philippe to hate him for the rest of his life. What he didn't expect was his brother suddenly leaning forward and pulling him into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"I hope so too...", he mumbled, Louis sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Of course he couldn't forgive him right here and now. That would take time. But at least he already did the first step. 

He leaned back and tried a slight smile which Philippe returned barely visible. 

"We were never supposed to get along, were we?" 

Louis didn't really know if he was serious, simply looked at him. Philippe sighed, shaking his head. 

"No... I suppose not", Louis murmured hesitantly, repeating the words silently in his head. Were they? It always seemed like it. They never really agreed on anything, on strategies, on reigning, on war. The only thing they seemed to  
agree on, were partners. Partly.

Louis sighed and turned to him, waited until Philippe raised his head and looked at him, the sadness slowly returning into his blue eyes. 

"Does it always have to be like that, Louis?" 

Louis swallowed, wanted to shake his head, tell him it didn't have to be. He was his brother, he loved him, they had to stick together and not fight all the time. He was the only real family he had after all. These disputes between them had lasted long enough, it was time to stop, it was time to trust him, time to end all their hostilities and be brothers. Finally. 

But he couldn't. He could not change so easily, so fast. He didn't even know if Philippe would agree. It seemed like it, his brothers sad eyes, longing for his understanding and sympathy still staring at him, he leaned slightly towards him. Waiting for something.

"No. It doesn't. But it's not easy.  
And we can not simply change..."

"Why not?" Philippe grabbed his arm, leaning toward him, a determined yet questioning look in his eyes.

"I never seem to get through to you, you are always so inscrutable and distant. You can trust me, Louis. I'm not only your brother but your ally and your friend. And when you stop being that suspicious for once and start to believe me, trust me and be my brother, we can be just that. Because... we stopped being that a long time ago." 

Louis stared back at him, looking down at his hand that was still grabbing his arm tightly. He was right. They changed so much over the years, too much. He slowly took hold of his hand, looked up into his brothers eyes and nodded slowly. How could he reject his brother now, after all he had done to him, after all the hurt he had done to him? 

Philippe smiled at him, a relieved almost happy smile appearing on his lips, he squeezed his hand, before his smile slowly faded.

"Promise me. Promise me, you won't push me away again or act like all this didn't happen tomorrow. We need to stick together, it's the only way... So?"

Louis nodded, feeling so irritated but strangely relieved, hopeful but powerless. He just wanted everything to be alright again, his brother to forgive him, to love him again, everything to be like back then again.  
Even if he knew, deep down inside, that that would never be possible again. But in this moment he didn't care. He liked to pretend that they could be like normal brothers for once. Even if the truth would surely not take long to catch up. He felt like melted wax in his brothers hands, like the younger one took the control out of his hands, like everything would be alright again, if he just promised him. And he wanted nothing more than that in this moment. Even if he regretted it later. Even if a quiet voice in his head still told him, his brother did all that only to wrap him around his finger and make him trust him again, only to betray him later on. 

"I promise." 

Philippe smiled honestly, nodded. Pulled him in an tight embrace again, where Louis closed his eyes, breathed in deeply. Perhaps it would be alright. They could try. Perhaps it would work. 

He let go of him, leaned back, his brother smiled at him. 

"Thank you." 

Louis smiled back hesitantly, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, holding it out for him. 

"Do you want that now?"

Philippe watched it for a moment, then sighed and took it. He stopped before wiping away his tears and looked at him, a slight almost uncertain smile on his lips. 

"You're sure you want me to blow my nose in your beautifully embroidered name?" 

Louis simply smiled, nodded his head.

"Go on." 

He watched his brother drying his tears and sighed quietly. Even if he apologized and Philippe forgave him, he could not undo it, it would always stand between them. And it surely would between his brother and the Chevalier too. 

"We should talk to him, right?", Philippe asked, now serious, Louis knew who he meant. We, he said, although it was only the older ones fault, Philippe did nothing wrong, except for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it would be the two of them from now on, right? Why not do it together?

So he nodded, Philippe stood up and held out his hand, Louis took it and his brother pulled him up. The older stopped and eyed him, pointed to his wine-soaked sleeve. 

"Do you want to change first?" 

"I don't care about that, I want to see him now." 

He turned to the door, but Louis held him back, before he could stop himself. 

"You don't want to be seen like that, do you?" 

Philippe stopped and faced him again, then sighed quietly. Louis wondered for a brief moment, if this upset him again, wether he took it as an order or something. But his brother nodded eventually, grabbed a new shirt, began to unbutton the wet one. Louis watched him, waiting patiently. What would he say to the Chevalier? Would he apologize? He had to. Even if it would be difficult. He turned to the window, gazing outside. The sun was already up, he could see the hustle and bustle of the people down in the courtyard. 

"Let's go." Philippe tapped on his shoulder, dressed in a new clean shirt. He quickly nodded and followed him out of the room. In silence they walked down the hallway, more and more Louis felt the need to say something. He glanced at his brother who seemed to be thinking the same, because he turned slightly to him, mumbled without looking at him: 

"Was it satisfying at least?" 

Why would he ask that? Louis frowned, wondered if he really wanted to hear an answer. Or if he could give one. Was it?  
Surely, but would he admit that? 

"Why... do you ask?" 

"Because I can't imagine you with a man. Did you even-"

"Stop asking questions", Louis cut him off, almost embarrassed that he mentioned it so directly to him and before he could continue the sentence. 

"It doesn't matter. But I honestly do not know what you like about him." 

Philippe shot him a glare and Louis bit his lip. Perhaps he should not have said that. His brother loved this man after all.  
Even if he would never understand why.

"Good. I don't share anyway."

"Share-?", he began, then realized the light smile appearing on his brothers lips, he wasn't being serious or at least he was not angry with him. Relieved he returned the smile, although a bit hesitant. 

They arrived at the door of his bedroom, he heard the younger one breathing in preparingly.

"Do you want me to wait here?", Louis asked quietly, he hesitated, then shook his head. 

"No. I want you there with me."

He nodded and opened the door, let his younger brother enter first. 

The Chevalier was still sitting on his bed, his face in his hands, he looked up as they entered.

"Philippe, I am so sorry-", he began, stopped when he saw Louis entering behind his brother as well. He stared at him, confused then looked at Philippe again. Louis watched him, he looked tired, sad just like his brother earlier. He must've been suffering as well. He was dressed at least, even though he hadn't made much effort to do that properly. He just looked up at him, between them back and forth, his gaze then staying on the king. 

"What happened?", he asked quietly, Louis frowned, remembering their fight and slowly touched his nose. It was still bleeding, he carelessly wiped it away.

"Nothing that is important now. I am here to apologize." 

"Apologize?" The blonde glanced at Philippe, who stared at him, his arms crossed, still a longing glance in his eyes, which could not quite hide his disappointment yet. 

"Yes." Louis decided to continue. Hesitated for a moment, before stepping closer to him. The Chevalier frowned, remained sitting on his bed and glanced up at him. He did not look like he believed him, like he expected something like that. Of course not, it was so untypical of him and it felt wrong, but it was necessary. He had to do it, it was the least he could do.

"Stand up", he commanded, the Chevalier followed his order, as always. Louis eyed him briefly, his shirt was only halfway tucked into his pants, he did not wear his shoes, he had never seen him looking so carelessly dressed before. But he was not here to scold him. And certainly not, if he didn't look much better himself. 

"I am here to apologize. I should never have asked something like that of you. Especially since you and my brother are rather fond of each other. It was wrong, I didn't think this through, I know that now. Something like this will never happen again."

Chevalier simply looked at him with utter disbelief, then glanced at his brother again. Louis waited, staring at him until he finally breathed out an answer.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid there is nothing to apologize for. I simply followed your order, and if it was to your disappointment, I am deeply sorry-"

"No, that's not it. If anything I'm disappointed in myself for being so incredibly skeptical and selfish. I trust my brother and if he trusts you, I'll do the same. And there is no need for such thoughtless methods." 

Chevalier blinked surprised, still suspicious if he meant it. He didn't expect him to believe him, he just had to say it. 

"If you say so... Your Majesty. I... thank you."

Slowly he shook his head, looked at Philippe again. His brother stared at him, saying nothing, then began to slowly stepping towards him. Louis took a few steps back, crossing his arms and watched his brother as he just gazed up at the blonde. The Chevalier looked at him, bit his lip, his eyes pleading for his forgiveness and understanding. And Philippe looked like he was about to cry again, Louis could see the tears swimming in his eyes, but he seemed determined to not show weakness again. 

"Do you have nothing to say?", his brother asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Philippe... I-I am so sorry. I should never have done that. I was... angry and sad and I didn't think about the consequences... You know I love you. Please forgive me."

He grabbed his hands and Louis noticed his brother glancing at him briefly, then looking back at the Chevalier, sighing quietly. 

"It is what it is. It's not easy... I mean... the man I love betraying me with the king... with my brother. I should hate you both for the rest of my life. But that would be quite boring, wouldn't it?"

Louis smiled slightly, watched the Chevalier getting more relieved, stepping closer to his brother. 

"Definitely..." 

He really loved him, if he forgave him that quickly, Louis realized. There was something special between them. Love.  
He could see it in his brothers eyes, he was honest, he really meant it, he was not unforgiving, because he loved him.  
And it made him feel strange. Strangely alone. And perhaps even a bit jealous. 

"And believe me...", the blonde said, leaning closer to Philippe and whispering something in his ear, whereupon he laughed and glanced at Louis amused. The king frowned, could not escape the feeling that he said something about him, about their night. Whatever that was, if it made his brother laugh. 

He decided it was time to go.  
And leave them alone. He talked to his brother and he apologized, now they had to speak about everything. Or do whatever about it.

"I will be leaving now. I am glad that we have solved this. And I'll see you both later." 

"Your Majesty."

The Chevalier bowed, his brother smiled at him, slightly surprised, then intertwined his fingers with the Chevaliers and nodded. 

"Thank you, Louis."

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"Yes there is." 

Louis stared at him for a few moments, then smiled briefly. If he said so. He was glad that everything had turned out like this, that his brother did not turn his back on him forever and in fact forgave him. Even if he didn't understand why. Philippe had every reason to hate him from now on and to leave him or worse. But he didn't. He forgave him, he smiled at him and he hugged him. 

Because they were brothers. And the younger one loved him, too, if he accepted his simple apology, Louis realized suddenly. 

"Are you alright?", his brothers voice interrupted his thoughts, he blinked and looked up at him, slowly noticing that he had been blankly staring into space and they were both watching him more or less worried. 

"Yes. Of course. Forgive me, I must be tired..."

"You're not sick again, mh?"

"No. I just... hadn't have much sleep the last nights." 

He purposefully added the s, not wanting to tear it all up again. It was enough that the Chevalier already averted his gaze. Philippe was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly, gestured towards the bed. 

"Perhaps you should lie down. We can go elsewhere-"

"No. Don't worry, I'm fine. And I have things to do. If you excuse me now..."

His brother still didn't seem convinced but nodded reluctantly, letting him through to the door. It was true, he would rather lay down and rest for a moment, it had been an exhausting day after all, but he still was busy with this palace. And that was the most important thing right now.

He stopped in the doorway, turning around once more. 

"I would be very pleased if you would join me at dinner later. Both of you." 

Chevalier looked more than surprised, glancing at his brother, who smiled happily, grabbing his hand. 

"With pleasure." 

"I'll see you then."

He turned, stepping out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him. It definitely had been the right choice to go back in, to his brother, to not just leave. Who knew what would have happened then? Perhaps he would've betrayed him someday indeed, maybe he would have told everyone about it, maybe he would have been the next to jump off that scaffolding. But he didn't want to think about that anymore. It was alright now, still not perfect between them but they were on the right way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.   
> Thank you for reading again, please leave a comment if you liked it (and if not) and please excuse any mistakes as English is not my first language. :D


End file.
